


The Wedding

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the wedding day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his wedding day. Jolyon woke up all excited and he jumped all around his parents’ house. 

He had spent his last night as a free man with his family, and Stoffel, who came to his house even though it wasn’t planned like this. Stoffel had wanted to organise a little surprise for Jolyon, because he would not be with his friends, and he thought that he should be here with his best friend. Jolyon didn’t want to go out, and have a party with a stripper and alcohol, which he was sure was what he would have gotten if he’d asked to Kevin to plan his bachelor party. He only wanted to have a quiet night with the people that he loved the most, except Marcus of course. They played board games, Jolyon won at Monopoly and then Will dominated everyone at Scrabble with a triple word score, ‘engineering’. And they drank a lot of tea, so much that they almost ran out of tea, which wasn’t usual for them.

Will was woken up by his brother’s screams of joy, and then he heard him fall on the floor.

“Are you okay bro?” asked Will. “You need to be in one piece when you walk down the aisle.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry bro,” Jo answered. “And nothing can stop me telling Marcus that I want to take him as my husband!”

His mum prepared their breakfast, which was a cup of tea, again, with two slices of bread, and strawberries, grapes, raspberries and granola. There was so much food, and his mum wouldn’t stop fussing over him until it was all eaten. Once he finished his big breakfast, he went to the bathroom, to take a shower and prepare himself.

He put a lot of time into his hair, which was weird because he didn’t have a lot of hair, and usually, he only put his hands though his hair before saying it was done. But today, he wanted to look the most beautiful that he could for his boyfriend. After the bathroom, he went to his bedroom, laying out his suit on his bed, and he started to take off his pyjamas, an old t-shirt from his father’s days in Formula One, when he raced for Tyrrell. He finally got dressed, after he managed to put his boxers on the right way round and then stepped into his trousers which were back to front. Once he had everything on correctly, he admired himself in the mirror, but he couldn’t get his tie on.

“Bro, can you come here please, I can’t do up my tie,” screamed Jo, the panic clear in his voice.

There were the sound of footsteps in the hall getting closer and Will appeared at the door. “Wow, Marcus will not be able to resist to you!” Will gave Jo a wink, and Jo had to fight to keep himself from blushing.

“Stop it bro, I don’t want to blush ahead of Marcus, even if he is used to it when I’m near him.”

“But you will. With all the people watching you and your lovely husband standing by your side, I don’t have any doubt about that!” Will was grinning and Jo smiled in return, glad that Will was taking his mind off all his worries about the wedding.

“You’re an idiot but you know me well, maybe too well…”

“So are you nervous?”

“I’m afraid that Marcus will arrive late, he’s always late. And it’s Kevin who’s driving him to the wedding. And … I’m afraid that he could possibly say no.” Jolyon’s brow furrowed in concentration, lost in his thoughts, and Will gave him a hug.

“Don’t worry, Stoffel is there to look after them! And Marcus will not say no, he loves you so much!” Will pulled back so that he could look at Jo. “But if he says no, I will kick his arse!”

Will finally managed to put Jo’s tie on, and Will went in for another hug, when suddenly, their father came into the room.

“Did you see all the snow outside? The roads haven’t been cleared yet, I doubt it will be possible to get into town.”

“No you can’t say that.” Jolyon hung his head in his hands to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry bro, we’ll find a solution!” said Will, who took his phone out to call Stoffel, hoping that he would have a solution.

******************

It was his wedding day. Marcus set not one, not two, but three alarms to be sure that he would wake up, but it didn’t work. Fortunately for him, Stoffel was coming back from Jolyon’s 'party’, so he was still awake to make sure that he would wake up Marcus and Kevin, so Stoffel came into Marcus’ room to wake him, bringing breakfast in bed. He woke up Kevin, giving him a kiss on the forehead, he knew that if he had kissed his boyfriend on the mouth, Kevin would have dragged him into the bed to make love.

Marcus spent his last night as single man, with Kevin and some of his friends. They wanted to go outs, but Stoffel had taken the only car available to go visit Jo, and he had taken with him a lot of alcohol.

Jolyon asked him earlier in the day not to leave them alone with alcohol, he didn’t want to see Marcus totally hungover at their wedding. But Kevin decided to play strip poker, without any alcohol, and at the end, Kevin was almost naked, he was wearing only his shirt (he preferred to show his cock rather than his chest tattoo), and Marcus had his boxers and a sock. They finished their game in the small hours of the morning, around 2 a.m. and they had to wake up by eight at the latest. It was already half nine.

Fortunately, Stoffel’s apartment had two separate bathrooms, so Kevin and Marcus, who both take ages to get ready, didn’t have to wait for the other to finish, otherwise they were never going to make the wedding on time. Around 11 a.m. Marcus still wasn’t dressed, and Stoffel, who had been ready for over two hours, brought his suit to the bathroom. But he saw Marcus slumped on the floor of the shower, letting water run over his body.

“What are you doing? You’re late, you need to get dressed before twelve,” Stoffel said, keeping his voice low so that Kevin didn’t hear what was going on.

“It’s just dawned on me that I will get married today,” said Marcus, who didn’t care that he was naked.

“Are you nervous?” Stoffel asked.

“Yes I am… I am a lot!”

“You don’t have to be. You will marry one amazing man. A man that you love. A man who loves you unconditionally. I have never seen Jolyon as happy as he is with you. And Kevin said the same thing about you. You have found your soulmate. That’s something not a lot of people are able to say.” Stoffel rolled back his sleeve, so that he could take Marcus’ hand, comforting him as the water splashed around him.

“Yes you’re right,” said Marcus, who was reassured by Stoffel nice speech. He knew that he was lucky to have Jolyon in his life, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Stoffel left the suit in the bathroom, and he went to check if Kevin was ready. He was surprised to see that Kevin was already wearing his suit.

“I was fast babe! We can do some naughty things while Marcus is getting dressed,” whispered Kevin.

“No. Sorry, babe! We don’t have time! And for once you’re ready on time, we will not waste it,” joked Stoffel.

Kevin closed his fly, and Stoffel set down next to him on the sofa, waiting for Marcus. It doesn’t stop them kissing each other, chaste kisses, because they do not want to be horny when they will have to leave the apartment. Just as he was about to go and check on Marcus again, Stoffel received a call from Will who was panicked.

******************

“So what will we do for the wedding? There is so much snow outside that it is not possible to drive into the town hall”, said Will.

“I know, but cancelling the wedding is not an option,” Stoffel said, keeping his voice low so that Marcus wouldn’t hear. “They have waited so long for this day. We have to find a solution.”

“Maybe we can do the wedding in our garden, it’s big enough to host all the people, and it’s not that far from your apartment, so you can come on foot, it will be less dangerous than taking the car,” Will said.

“But we will never be there on time! It’s almost thirty minutes by foot to get to your parents’ house,” whispered Stoffel.

“That’s the only solution, and I think it’s the best one. It’s better to see you late than to not see you at all.”

“Yes, you’re right. I will warn Marcus and Kevin. Say to Jolyon that we will be there as soon as we can and also that he doesn’t have to worry, I will be careful with his future husband.” Stoffel realised that there was another problem. “But what will you do for the meal?” asked Stoffel.

“That’s our problem, not yours. You just worry about getting Marcus and Kevin here without doing anything dangerous or stupid!” answered Will.

After he hung up the phone, Marcus left the bathroom. He was wearing his wonderful suit, and he had done his hair. He looked stunning and Kevin started to whistle at him, which made Stoffel look at Kevin with jealous eyes. Stoffel told Marcus and Kevin about the weather problems. Marcus hurried them to go now, since he didn’t want to make his future husband wait because of the snow. So they all put on their hiking boots and they walked along the street, in suits. They tried to run a little, but Kevin almost fell to the ground, and they didn’t want to take any risks, so they walked, shuffling along through the snow.

While all of three of them were walking towards the house, Jolyon and his family hosted Marcus’ relatives. Jonathan, Jolyon’s dad, was telling all the guests that the wedding will be in their garden, and not in town, like originally planned, because of the snow. Jolyon made a brief presentation, they were very busy and all the family would have a chance to get to know each other during the dinner, after the wedding.

They decided to assign tasks to each of them, so that they all had something to do. Will and his two sisters were in charge of the chairs, his dad, with Marcus’ brothers, cleared the snow, to make the path from where Jolyon and Marcus would arrive with their family. Jolyon’s mum and Marcus’ dad were in charge of the buffet dinner.

Fortunately for them, they had got the food delivered to their home and not at the reception hall, so they only had to put out a big table with everything on it. While they did it, Jolyon decided to ask to his neighbours for some lights. He wanted to make a romantic atmosphere, but he was afraid that the candles would not shine enough and might be dangerous. So, after his neighbour leant him enough lights, thankfully it wasn’t Christmas time or he wouldn’t have got so many, he asks his future mother-in-law to help him, because he knew that she was really creative.

Once he finished it, Jolyon went back to his room, and Will was waiting for him with a football videogame. He wanted to make him relax and he was going to try to beat his big brother for once. Jolyon always won when they played, and Will always won at the racing games. After some tactful cheating, Will won the game, but Jo asked him for a rematch after the wedding.

It was midday, the hour when the wedding was officially meant to start, but with the snow problems, they were still waiting for the arrival of the husband-to-be and the priest. Will was waiting with his brother in the kitchen, before they made their entrance into the garden. Their mum, and Marcus’ mum, hosted the guests, there weren’t more than thirty people, only their families and, close friends. Finally, around 12.20 p.m. Stoffel arrived with Marcus and Kevin. Kevin went to the garden and he was shocked by how beautiful it looked with all the decorations.

******************

“It’s the big moment Jo!” Will said. They both walked down the path, Jo saw his mum and his sisters shed tears, and he felt tears bubbling up in his eyes as well. Kevin gave him the biggest and cutest smile. He didn’t realise what was going on, why he was here in front of a crowd, in a suit, until he saw Marcus walk down the path, with Stoffel who had linked arms with him.

“You’re so beautiful my lovely husband-to-be,” said Jolyon, who kissed Marcus’ cheek as he stood across from him.

“You did an incredible job here,” Marcus said, looking around the garden. “It’s amazing, but you’re freezing aren’t you? You’re not used to this cold.”

“Don’t worry my love, you warm my heart, which is the most important thing,” answered Jo. Marcus couldn’t refrain himself from kissing Jolyon.

“Now’s not the time for kissing!” joked Kevin. “So are you ready, my friends, for the most beautiful day of your life?”

Both scream “Yes!” which made the crowd laugh, their love shining out for all to see.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jolyon and Marcus in holy matrimony. Jolyon Carlyle Palmer, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, promise to love him even in the morning when he doesn’t want to wake up?” Kevin smiled his cheeky grin, and everyone laughed.

Jolyon smiled, the idea to write their own vows had seemed like a good idea, but now he wasn’t sure what to say, he was aware of everyone looking at him, holding their breath, waiting for him to speak. “Oh yes I want,” said Jolyon, and all the guests laughed.

Will handed Jo the ring. Jolyon shivered, he was so happy right now and he wanted everything to be perfect, but he managed to put the ring on Marcus’ finger.

“And you Marcus Ericsson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, promise to love him and to make him tea forever more?”

“Yes I want! But I’m not sure I’m talented enough for this tea expert!” joked Marcus.

Jolyon smiled, and he couldn’t believe that Marcus was here, agreeing to marry him. “You will, now you’re my husband!”

Stoffel handed Marcus the ring. He looked Jolyon in the eyes, and he gave him the ring, whispering, “Jag älskar dig”. Jolyon loved to hear Marcus speak Swedish, and he answered him in Swedish too, “Jag också.” They had prepared a little speech before the kiss.

“I can’t believe my luck to have found a boyfriend like you Marcus. Before I met you, I didn’t think that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you right now. You are everything to me. My husband, first, but also my best friend, who I can tell anything to. The friend that manages to make me smile when I am sad, or angry, the one who does not make a joke about my habit of drinking tea all the day. I love you, and I will always love you, my angel,” said Jolyon. Marcus started to shed tears, Jolyon wasn’t used to see his boyfriend cry a little bit.

“Jolyon, when you kissed me for the first time, and told me what you felt for me, I knew then that we would have a beautiful life together. I had never felt anything like that before, until you kissed me. It was like when I ate a delicious chocolate cake after a year of diet, but a hundred times better. You manage to make me a better man, who doesn’t forget when your birthday is! Even if I still can’t talk to you in the morning before I have my coffee, I want you to know that I am so happy that you’re in my life. I am really proud that you can call me your husband! And there is something that we should tell to the other all the time. Jolyon, jag älskar dig! I love you!”

Kevin had to speak, but he was overwhelmed by the emotions of these speeches, as were the guests. Finally he managed to say the most important words of the ceremony, “You may now kiss your husband!”

Jolyon and Marcus stared at each other for a few seconds, to realise that they are now married, before Marcus makes the first move to kiss his husband. It felt like it was their first kiss, which was sort of true. It was their first kiss as husbands, it was a perfect kiss, the one which made Jolyon’s legs weak, but Marcus holds his husband tight in his arms.


	2. The honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon and Marcus took the plane for their honeymoon

Once the dinner was finished, Marcus and Jolyon stood up. The music started to play, it was Coldplay, one of Jolyon’s favourite bands, and Marcus took Jolyon into his arms before putting his hands around Jo’s waist. They stared at each other, with eyes full of love, and Marcus kissed Jolyon, before starting to dance. Jolyon was trying to avoid stepping on Marcus’ feet, he wanted to take lessons to surprise Marcus, but in the end he didn’t have time or the opportunity, and now it was too late. Marcus led both of them, and at the end of the song, all the guests applauded, which made Jolyon blush, and Marcus kissed his husband.

Once the party was over, Jo’s dad brought them to the airport, with Will, Marcus had already packed their suitcases the day before their wedding, and Jolyon had no idea where they were going, as it was Marcus who had planned everything for their honeymoon. They arrived just in time for their flight, and after a quick goodbye hug to Jonathan and Will, Jo and Marcus boarded the plane.

“So where are we going?” asked Jolyon, smiling like an excited child at Christmas.

“Somewhere it’s sunny and hot,” answered Marcus, grinning as he said it.

“So it’s definitely not in England or Sweden!” joked Jolyon, and Marcus laughed.

“No. We’re going to Mauritius,” said Marcus, he put his head on Jo’s chest and fell asleep as soon as he was comfy, before they’d even got in the air. Jolyon couldn’t stop smiling and he kissed Marcus’ hair, admiring his new husband.

The flight was long, and Jolyon was envious of Marcus’ ability to fall asleep in less than five seconds. He decided to watch a movie, and then he read a book, before he managed to fall asleep, his head on Marcus soft fluffy hair.

“Sorry to wake you up, but we’ve arrived in Mauritius, you can leave plane,” said the stewardess, who gave them a funny look.

“Oh, thank you very much,” said Jolyon, who held Marcus’ hand. Marcus was slowly opening his eyes, otherwise he would end up blind with all the sun there was outside the plane. They walked together, arms over each other’s shoulders, and Marcus proposed that they went to a restaurant, since he was starving.

They quickly found a restaurant in the airport, it was a fast food place, but they didn’t want to spend too long searching for a good one, so they stopped here, and while Marcus was getting all of their food, Jolyon found a table big enough for them and their bags. Marcus came back with three trays full of food, the girl behind the counter would have guessed that it was for a whole family. Jolyon only ordered a cheeseburger with French fries, while Marcus had three cheeseburgers, and what seemed like his own weigh in fries, and two chocolate ice creams. Jolyon finished his meal quickly, and Marcus allowed him to take some fries. It was the first time that Marcus had let Jolyon have a little bit of his food, and Jolyon couldn’t have been more honoured by this. He looked at Marcus for the whole time that they were eating, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“I can’t believe we’re married now! I’m so happy!” said Jolyon, he didn’t wait for an answer from Marcus, whose mouth was full of fries. He only took his hand and kissed him.

Once Marcus had finished eating, they went to their hotel, it was a luxurious one, a big contrast to their appearance after a long night on a plane, and they left their bags there, before Marcus revealed to Jolyon that they had their own private beach, only for them! They decided to go, Marcus didn’t bother wearing a swimsuit, but Jolyon decided to take with him a pair of swim shorts, just in case they weren’t alone.

Marcus dived into the water, and the sight of Marcus’ beautiful arse walking into the water spurred Jolyon on to take off his boxers, and he ran naked into the water. The sight of Jo’s cock swinging free made Marcus laugh, and he licked his lips. They played a lot, splashing in the water and chasing each other before going back on the beach, laying out in the sun so that they could work on their tans. Jolyon put sunscreen on Marcus’ back, but it turned into a massage, and he pressed his cock against Marcus hole, to tease him. Marcus couldn’t bear it any longer, and he stood up, while Jo was staring at his enormous cock.

“I think it’s time to celebrate our first married night,” said Marcus, smiling as he took Jo’s hand and ran into the hotel. There were a few tourists around, who were all shocked to see two naked men running down the corridor of the hotel, but the adrenaline rush was so great that they didn’t care at all.

“I would prefer to take a shower before, I don’t want to kiss you and have the taste of sunscreen on my mouth instead of the taste of your delicious lips and skin,” said Jolyon, and he led Marcus to the shower, so huge that five people could easily stand in it. They washed quickly, they didn’t want to waste a minute of their honeymoon.

Jolyon lay on the bed, and he let Marcus take control of him. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe anymore, tongues exploring each other’s mouth. Then, Marcus kissed Jo’s neck, and he licked his hairy chest before reaching his nipples. The feeling of Marcus’ warm lips on Jo’s cold nipples made him shiver, and Marcus got closer and closer to Jo’s hard cock. He started to play with his slit, licking the drop of pre-come which tasted wonderful, and Jo felt that Marcus was taking all of his cock into his mouth, inch by inch, and he was amazed that he managed to deep throat him. Jolyon’s moans got louder, and Marcus started to suck him faster, enough to make Jo cry in pleasure but not enough to release his orgasm. Marcus put one of his fingers into Jo’s mouth, and Jo sucked it like Marcus sucked his cock, and then, Marcus slid one finger into Jo’s tight arse.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that to me,” said Jolyon.

“Not yet babe,” said Marcus, who stopped sucking Jo to take care of his hole.

He spits into his hands, Jo found it so arousing when he did it, and he went to squirt the lube into his hands when Jo stopped him.

“For our first night as a married couple, I want to feel the skin of your cock in my arse, with nothing else. No lube,” said Jolyon, and Marcus knew that voice, no matter what he said Jo wasn’t going to change his mind..

They didn’t use condoms any more, as they were both tested and clean, but it was the first time that they would do this without using lube. Marcus was afraid to hurt Jolyon, so he put two more fingers into Jo’s mouth, the feeling of his lips wrapped around his fingers made Marcus really horny. He started to gently work a second finger into Jo’s hole, without reaching the good spot, otherwise Jo would come before the fun parts. He then added a third finger, and Jo moaned so much that he decided to put his cock into Jo’s hole. He went really slowly and Jo begged more and more. At first, Jo moaned so loudly that he was sure that other guest could hear it, and it made Marcus more confident, but then, he heard a little scream. 

“Did I hurt you?” asked Marcus, the guilt written all over his face.

“A little bit,” said Jolyon, forcing a smile on to his face.

“Do you want me to use a little bit of lube?” asked Marcus, concern in his voice, but Jolyon shook his head, so Marcus put his cock in Jo’s mouth. Jolyon started to suck him, his tongue made a perfect job, but Marcus stopped before he came, and he went back to working Jolyon open. He spat in his hole, it made Jolyon so horny, and then, he slid his cock inside him inch by inch, watching Jo’s face for any sign of pain. Marcus went really slowly, he didn’t want to hurt Jolyon a second time, but Jo’s moans told him that he was doing a good job.

“Please fuck me,” Jolyon begged, he didn’t care how needy he sounded.

It felt eternity for Jolyon until Marcus’ whole cock was inside him, and he tried to move to release his orgasm, but Marcus wouldn’t go faster, he wanted to take his time for their special night. He started to thrust into Jolyon faster, deeper, and he finally reached the right spot. Jo’s cock was painfully hard, and Marcus started to take it into his mouth. Jo was amazed to see that Marcus was so flexible, and Marcus just looked up at him with a devilish grin. When Marcus felt that Jo was about to come, he thrust into him even faster, and Jo felt Marcus’ come filling him up, it was a strange feeling as it was the first time that they had done it without a condom, but Jolyon loved the sensation of the warm liquid inside him. At the same time, Marcus felt his mouth fill with come, and he didn’t swallow it. He leant up to kiss Jolyon, it was a messy kiss, and Jo sucked at Marcus’ tongue, so that he could taste himself.

Jolyon and Marcus went to the bathroom. Jolyon walked in a swagger, as though he was a cowboy as he tried to keep Marcus’ come in his hole, and Marcus laughed. They went into the bathroom, and they were glad that there was a huge bath. They started to wash each other, but it was not long before they were both hard again. Jo ducked down to Marcus’ cock, and he took it all into his mouth in one go. Just as Marcus was about to come, Jo stopped sucking Marcus and finished him off with his hand. Marcus came all over Jo’s face, and he started to lick him clean, tasting himself, and kissing Jo with the taste of come on his lips.

They decided to sleep after the bath. Marcus had his arm around Jo as he led him to the bed, holding him tight. They quickly fell asleep, Marcus’ head on Jo’s chest and their fingers interlaced.

Jolyon didn’t wake up before midday, and he went down to the hotel restaurant to gather up a few croissants and all the things that he thought that Marcus would like for breakfast. On his way back to his room, he stole a flower, and put it in one of the glasses. When he got back to their room, he saw that Marcus was still sleeping, and Jolyon put a little blanket over his naked body, even though it was totally useless as it was over thirty degrees outside.

“Hello my husband. Did you sleep well?” asked Jolyon, leaning in for a kiss.

“Next to you, I always sleep well!” said Marcus. It was the first time that Jolyon hadn’t seen Marcus grouchy when he woke up.

“I went to get us some breakfast, there wasn’t a lot left, but I have another way to feed us a little bit more,” Jo was still not really talented at teasing, but his accent and the way he looked at Marcus said it all.

“First I want the croissants, Jo, and then, we start the breakfast of champions,” Marcus said with a wink.

They ate breakfast quickly, and then they decided to visit the city. Even though they were on honeymoon, they wanted to discover some other things than just the feeling of having sex with a married guy. When they were in the street, Marcus took off his shirt, he was too hot, although most of the guys seemed to not be wearing a shirt, so Marcus didn’t want to wear one. Jolyon kept his on, he wasn’t comfortable showing his scars in public. It took him a lot of courage to take off his shirt in front of Marcus the first time that things got hot and heavy for them, but Marcus was so understanding, and in the end, they didn’t have sex, Marcus fell asleep on Jo’s chest while he was tracing his scar with his hand, which had made Jo shiver a lot.

By the time that they were back in their room, Marcus’ back was red.

“I told you to not take off your shirt! We forgot the sunscreen, it was inevitable!” said Jolyon, looking at his back in horror.

Marcus went straight to bed, but he had the bad idea of lying on his back, and he screamed in pain the second that his back made contact with the sheets that now felt so rough against his skin.

“Don’t move, I will go to the pharmacy to get some lotion,” said Jolyon, checking that he had his wallet before dashing out of the room.

When he was back with the cream, Jolyon saw Marcus lying on the bed, on the chest this time.

“I’m waiting for my masseur, I hear he is really talented with his fingers,” said Marcus, letting out a little laugh.

“I don’t think my fingers will manage to make you forget about the pain of your burns,” said Jolyon. He squirted out almost half of the bottle of cream onto his back, and the contact between the cold cream and his burnt back was painful for Marcus.

“Take a breath,” said Jolyon, as he started to slowly spread the cream over his back. Marcus moaned a lot, his head on the pillow, and Jolyon didn’t know if it was moans of pleasure or moans of pain.

“Is it good?” Jolyon asked, and Marcus lifted his head as he moaned to give him an answer, it was definitely a moan of pleasure.

Jolyon worked his way down Marcus’ back, starting to tease Marcus hole, slowly sliding one finger in until he reached the right spot. He teased him a lot, before Marcus asked to be fucked. Jolyon didn’t want to waste one more minute, and he took off his trousers. They had decided to not wear any underwear for their honeymoon, at least this way they have one more minute to fuck. Jolyon thrust into Marcus in one smooth motion, Marcus loved to be taken by surprise. Jolyon started to pound into him faster and faster, and it felt like eternity before they reached their climax at the same time. Jo almost collapsed onto Marcus’ back, but he managed to catch himself and roll onto the bed, kissing him Marcus passionately.

Jolyon and Marcus were heading back to the airport. The three days of honeymoon had gone so quickly, and they would never forget it. When they arrived back in England, it was raining and cold, a big contrast to the sunny and hot days in Mauritius, but they were happy to be returning to where everything had started for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course none of this really happened

**Author's Note:**

> and of course none of this really happened


End file.
